Certain exemplary embodiments address a question, “how can a patient, or a bystander, know when to activate the emergency response?” Those skilled in the art will recognize that it is common practice to use a resource rich device, such as a 12-lead, a 5-lead electrocardiogram (ECG, or also known as an EKG), or another device unrelated to the heart, which uses a significant amount of information to make a diagnosis. In the hands of a healthcare professional such as a doctor, or an EMT, a specific diagnosis can be made that pinpoints the problem. It can be extremely difficult to make a specific medical diagnosis without such analytical devices. However, a specific diagnosis is not necessary to acknowledge tempestuous changes in health that should cause alarm.
For the first time in history, multi-sensor capable devices (smart devices) are being popularized on millions of wrists (and other body parts) making implementation of lifesaving technology “fashionable,” even if detecting a heart attack, or another health problem, is far from the primary reason someone may wear the device.
Embodiments that utilize watch form factor or another wearable biometric device, suffer from the reality that it takes a tremendous amount of computational ability and energy to make use of most sensors. Also, it is a problem that current inventions in the field do not fully conceptualize a system to deal with the difficulty of acquiring a resource poor signal that is so noisy; where the noise is often higher than the signal.
In addition, wearing such a device that integrates with a system may justify a change (increase/decrease) in insurance premiums, such as with life insurance, health insurance, or other insurances, based on the availability of more health parameters. In another example, insurance premiums may also justifiably be lowered as this apparatus and system lowers the probability of a catastrophic event from happening, and thereby will lower the cost to insurers.